How It Ends
by yaynay
Summary: Karena pada dasarnya Aomine hanyalah suatu persinggahan yang harus aku tempuh. Bukanlah suatu tujuan akhir dimana aku menamatkan perjalananku.


**How It Ends**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

Pukul empat lebih dua puluh menit, aku pulang lebih awal dari kantor. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang aku dapatkan, mengingat pekerjaan yang begitu menggunung dan aku yang memang terlahir dengan sifat workaholic. Rasanya senang sekali, karena kali ini Aomine sedang mendapat shift malam dari atasannya, itu artinya ia pasti masih berada di rumah sekarang. Dan masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum ia harus bekerja.

Mungkin setelah sampai di rumah, kami akan memasak bersama, lalu makan malam dan setelah itu aku bisa memberi ucapan selamat jalan sebelum Aomine berangkat.

Andai saja aku tidak terjebak macet seperti ini.

* * *

Kubaca jam di arlojiku, masih ada empat puluh lima menit sebelum Aomine berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Tentu saja ini tidak buruk, empat puluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk memasak makanan sederhana, curry teriyaki kesukaan Aomine misalnya.

Lift telah menunjukkan angka empat, lantai dimana apartemen milik kami berdua terletak. Aku melangkah cepat-cepat, tak sabar ingin bertemu Aomine. Membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa hanya untuk

"...Kise"

...mendapati Aomine sedang memangku gadis yang hampir telanjang di sofa ruang tamu. Gadis itu terlihat panik, cepat-cepat ia memakai gaunnya, menyibakkan rambutnya ke ke samping dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu keluar.

"A-ah, selamat malam," suara gadis itu nampak bergetar.

Aomine masih terduduk di sofa. Dan aku masih diam membatu.

Mungkin tak tahan dengan situasi ini, Aomine berinisiatif berdiri dari sofa, berjalan menujuku dan membelai lembut surai emasku. Salah satu tangannya meremas telapak tanganku. Biru laut bertemu emas madu.

"Kise, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya. Sungguh aku benar-benar bisa menjelaskan, ia hanyalah juniorku di tempat kerja dan tidak sengaja kami bertemu pada saat aku ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bahan makanan, dan—"

"Aominecchi, kau mau makan malam apa? Jangan yang terlalu susah, ya. Soalnya cuma ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kau harus berangkat, kan? Lagi pula kau belum berbenah, Aominecchi."

"Kise..."

"Lebih baik kau cepat mandi sekarang, Aominecchi."

Aku perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, menggantungkan jasku pada gantungan di samping pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Meninggalkan Aomine yang kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

Ada saat dimana kau sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa karena kau benar-benar takjub, hingga kau membiarkan apa yang terjadi berlalu begitu saja.

Bisa dibilang terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkan –siapa gadis itu, mengapa Aomine melakukan ini, apakah aku tidak cukup baik untuknya, sebenarnya bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan Aomine padaku selama ini, dan lain dan yang lain lagi– , rasanya kepala mau meledak dan kau ingin muntah.

Aku masih mencintai Aomine. Entah apa yang merasuki akalnya malam ini. Biarkan yang telah terjadi terlewatkan.

Dalam sebuah hubungan, memang harus ada yang berkorban, betul kan?

* * *

Malam itu berlalu dengan begitu canggung, kami sama-sama tak banyak bicara. Dan Aomine seakan menghindar untuk tidak melihat tepat ke mataku. Mungkinkah ia merasa bersalah?

Pada saat aku mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu, Aomine meletakkan tangannya di daguku. Dengan pelan ia memajukan kepalanya, dan mempertemukan bibir kami.

"Aominecchi, hati-hati di jalan,"

"Kise, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, Aominecchi."

Dan pintu ditutup.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, membaringkan badan di ranjang milik kami berdua. Normalnya, seseorang pasti menangis saat melihat orang yang dicintainya menduakannya tepat di depan matanya. Tapi aku tidak. Bukannya hatiku tidak sakit, tapi yang ada hanya kekosongan. Hampa. Rasanya aneh sekali.

Apakah Aomine bosan padaku?

Apakah aku tidak cukup untuk membuat seorang Aomine Daiki terhibur?

Apakah ini saat dimana aku dan Aomine harus berpisah dan empat tahun yang berarti ini menjadi sia-sia?

* * *

"Kise-kun, sesuatu terjadi padamu dan Aomine-kun?"

"A-AH, tidak Kurokocchi. Ne, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Sepulang kerja, kau bisa menemuiku di Coffee Shop seberang jalan, Kise-kun. Kau perlu seseorang untuk membagi pikiran."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi!"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada apa-apa, lihat apa yang kau fotokopi."

Aku menunduk dan melihat mesin cetak itu sedang menggandakan kertas kosong. Laporan yang seharusnya aku perbanyak masih berada di tangan kiriku. Sepertinya memang benar apa yang Kuroko bilang. Aku selalu diam, dan menyimpan hal ini terlalu lama.

* * *

Di meja nomer sebelas, di kafe Maji Coffee terletak satu cangkir espresso dan satu cangkir vanilla latte. Aku dan Kuroko duduk berhadapan. Sudah banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan, bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padaku dan Aomine. Mulai dari malam dimana aku mendapati Aomine dan gadis itu di apartemen kami, sampai hal detail tentang kebiasaan kami yang mulai ditinggalkan dan hal-hal sepele lainnya yang sebenarnya membawa dampak besar.

"...dan itulah yang terjadi, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hal seperti ini bisa muncul. Dan aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Kise-kun, apa kau masih mencintai Aomine-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Kurokocchi! Aku tidak mungkin menjadi aneh seperti ini kalau bukan karenanya ,kan!"

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba membicarakan hal ini dengannya, Kise-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup mendengar jawaban-jawaban Aominecchi, aku begitu takut kehilangan Aominecchi."

"Hanya karena kau mencintainya, kau tak perlu mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri, Kise-kun."

* * *

Kata-kata Kurokocchi terus terngiang di telingaku. Aku dan Aomine perlu bicara. Memang benar aku takut kehilangan Aomine. Tapi, hubungan seperti ini lama-lama terasa memuakkan.

"Aominecchi, aku ingin bicara."

"Bicara saja."

"Apakah Aomine masih mencintaiku seperti pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Tentu saja, Kise."

"Lalu, mengapa, mengapa kau melakukan hal itu, Aominecchi?"

"..."

"Jika kau merasa bosan padaku, kenapa dari awal kau tidak bilang Aomi—"

"Mengapa baru sekarang kau bertanya, Kise?" tiba-tiba raut wajah Aomine menjadi begitu dingin.

"Karena aku baru mendapat keberanian untuk membicarakan hal ini sekarang, Aominecchi!"

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, Kise." Aomine beranjak meninggalkanku sendiri. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menutup pintunya. Belum selesai kami bicara. Tidak seperti Aomine yang tidak akan lari dari keadaan. Mungkinkah Aomine berubah?

Aku membuka pintu, dan ikut merebahkan tubuhku di samping tubuh Aomine. Punggung kami saling bersentuhan. Tetapi mengapa...

...Aominecchi, mengapa kau terasa jauh sekali?

* * *

Ah.

Aku tersadar. Itulah mengapa hanya rasa hampa yang aku rasakan ketika Aomine berkali-kali berbuat seperti itu. Itulah mengapa ciuman Aomine tak terasa semanis dahulu. Dan itulah mengapa aktifitas seksual kami menjadi tak lebih dari saling bertukar body fluid, tak ada gelora atau api membara yang dulu biasa kami bagi berdua.

Aku akhirnya mengerti, Aomine yang mencintaiku sudah tidak ada, Aomine yang selalu kupuja sudah pergi jauh. Dimana Aomineku yang dulu sekarang?

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Jurang pemisah antara aku dan Aomine semakin dalam. Jarak di antara kami berdua begitu panjang. Aku tak lagi mengantar Aomine sampai ke depan pintu ketika ia mendapat shift malam, yang berarti tak ada ucapan 'Aku pergi' yang dibalas dengan 'Hati-hati di jalan', dan tak ada lagi kemesraan seperti dahulu.

Aku muak. Semua terasa melelahkan. Dan aku benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus berpura-pura menerima semua ini, dan menyimpan semua dalam-dalam dalam diam.

Hingga suatu malam, disaat aku membereskan meja selesai makan malam.

"Aominecchi,"

"Apa?"

"Aominecchi, lebih baik kita berpisah saja."

"..."

"Sudah tidak ada apa-apa _disini_, Aominecchi. Dan tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan lagi, kan? Memang yang dapat memahamimu hanyalah dirimu sendiri, Aominecchi."

Aomine diam saja. Seperti yang aku kira. Tak seperti pada waktu dulu, disaat kami bertengkar dan tiba pada fase saling diam-mendiamkan, ia pasti akan memelukku dari belakang. Lalu kami akan berciuman, lama sekali, dan tertawa karena kami tahu masing-masing dari kami telah saling memaafkan. Berbeda dengan saat ini, semua hal yang aku coba untuk selesaikan dengan mencoba untuk membicarakannya dengan Aomine, selalu berakhir tanpa titik temu. Berakhir karena kami sudah bosan. Berakhir karena kami sudah jenuh, dengan satu sama lain.

Seperti hubungan ini.

"Kise,"

"..."

"Yang akan pindah dari apartemen ini, kau atau aku?" Oh.

"Aku saja, Aominecchi."

Ternyata kau juga menginginkan hal ini Aomine.

* * *

Karena pada dasarnya Aomine hanyalah suatu persinggahan yang harus aku tempuh. Bukanlah suatu tujuan akhir dimana aku menamatkan perjalananku. Biarkan aku menjilat ludahku sendiri, semua perkataan 'Aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya, Aominecchi, aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpamu!' pada Aomine itu salah, hidupku masih panjang dan umur dua puluh delapan tahun bukanlah suatu penghambat bagiku untuk melanjutkan hidupku. Tak bisa kupungkiri, memang beberapa bagian dari hatiku masih menyesalkan perbuatan yang kulakukan ini dan ingin kembali ke apartemen, memberikan kesempatan bagi Aomine dan diriku sendiri. Tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mengambil langkah besar, merubah haluan, karena banyak jalan yang dapat dilewati dan banyak waktu untuk dihabisi.

Aku selalu percaya kutipan "when one door of happiness closes, another opens". Memang benar aku sedang berusaha menutup hatiku. Tentu saja itu tak berarti aku akan selamanya menguncinya rapat-rapat. Dan tidak pernah terlintas di benakku untuk membuang kuncinya. Hanya saja, kali ini biarkan takdir yang membawa hatiku untuk pada akhirnya berlabuh dimana. Masih banyak orang yang akan aku temui, beberapa tinggal dan sisanya hanya tinggal sebentar.

Aku membiarkan kakiku melangkah, terserah kemana saja ia akan membawaku. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong, hingga tak sadar dadaku terasa hangat karena tertumpahi Oshiruko.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Karena tidak sadar keadaan sampai-sampai menabrakmu dan jadi begini. Ah, namaku Kagami Taiga, apartemenku hanya dua blok dari sini dan ada fasilitas dry cleaning disana. Kau bisa menunggu disana sebentar selagi menunggu bajumu dibersihkan... kalau kau tidak keberatan. Dan namamu—"

"Kise Ryouta. Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Kagami-san."

Fin.


End file.
